Just Cant Help but Protect You
by xxsickestalivexx
Summary: Ichigo had never seen Orihime this way, and he helps her and finds out sometihng about their relationship. Ichihime. i do not own bleach.


Ichigo shuffled to the convenience store in the harsh rain beating down on his umbrella, while mumbling to himself.

"Why do I have to get Yuzu's ingredients? It's raining and cold, she could've just sent dad."

Ichigo walked by the river that he has many memories around to get to the store. While coming out of the store holding a bag of spices and vegetables, he sees someone sitting on the grass overlooking the river. It was a girl, she had long hair and had her head buried in her arms. It was too dark to tell who it was but they had bright hair that looked very familiar.

"I think, I think I know that hair."

Ichigo walked over slowly trying to see who it was. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out who the girl is with just his high school uniform on and no rain protecting gear. As he was getting close the girl stood up and looked up as the rain fell on her face.

Ichigo figured out the mystery girl, Orihime Inoue. He shouts, "Orihime!"

Orihime turns around trying to face her caller and slips on the slippery grass she stands on.

Ichigo runs over and slides down the grass to his friend. She laid on the grass unconscious, and Ichigo held her head up and tried to wake her. She opened her eyes a little to see Ichigo holding her.

"Kur- Kurosaki-kun."

"I'll take you home Inoue."

Ichigo put the girl on his back and walked her home. She lay on his back not making a sound. He assumed she fell asleep.

They reached her apartment and he tried in find her keys in Orihime's skirt pockets and opening her door. He sat her down on the ground against the wall.

"I hope she's okay. What was she doing out there like that?"

Orihime woke soaked and cold, so Ichigo fond a blanket and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." She said in a less than chipper Orihime way.

Ichigo parted his lips to comment on her change of character but changed his mind and said, "No problem, are you alright?

"yes I'm fine, um would you like some tea?" she said hobbling to stand up

Ichigo ran to her to help her. She was so cold.

"um yea sure, I'll stay a little just to make sure your okay."

"I'm completely fine Kurosaki-kun, see." And she threw the blanket down and started marching in place.

She put on a forced smile and went over to the kitchen to put on the tea. Ichigo watched to make sure she was alright. He had no idea what was wrong with her. While in his thoughts he heard a cup shatter and Orihime coughing in the kitchen.

He ran over to her and said, "Are you alright I better get you to our clinic your heads kind of warm."

"I'll be fine – cough cough-"

"no I'm taking you over so my dad can check you out."

He grabbed her waist and hand over his shoulder. She blushed at the close encounter looking at his face. He was so concerned for her welfare, it was embarrassing to her. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and put it over her head and shoulders to shield her from the rain as they walked to his families clinic.

"yup a little cold but you should be fine miss Orihime." Isshin assured her with thumbs up and a wink. Ichigo stood outside with his foot against the wall waiting to hear on his friend.

"she'll be fine but she should stay here so we can watch over her."

"no, no I don't want to impose." Orihime said waving her hands blushing

"Orihime there are plenty of beds in the clinic."

Ichigo felt a punch to the head from his dad.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?"

"how could you offer these cold lumpy beds to this delicate flower?" Isshin said holding Orihimes hands "she'll sleep in your room."

"but where will I sleep?"

"who cares, who knew I raised such an ungrateful son?"

"Shut up. Come on Orihime I'll get you out of these wet clothes." His face turned bright red turning around saying "I didn't mean it like that."

Orihime blushed at the blushing Ichigo and they turned away from each other and continued walking to his room.

"I'll get you some of Yuzu's pajamas." He walked out of the room closing the door.

She looked around his room and sat on his bed feeling around and then she smiled and said, " I always love being in this room I remember the night I came her and almost…" she blushed at remembering her almost kiss with Ichigo on her not so final goodbye to her love.

Ichigo walked into the room while Orihime daydreamed on his pillow. She fell on the floor from her surprise walk in and rubbed her head and laughed to show she was okay.

"um here are the pajamas, I'll change in the bathroom."

Ichigo walked to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. He just thought how awkward it was for one of his best friends and classmate to sleep in his house, and then he remembered that Rukia stayed there and tried to convince himself that this is normal.

He walked back to his room, forgetting that his guest was in his room getting dressed, saw her in his little sisters pants and tiny shirt trying to pull it over her large boobs. He turned red all over as Orihime blushed and turned around covering herself.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just uh – I'm sorry!" Ichigo covered his eyes and walked over to his to clothing drawer blindly. He handed her whatever he could grab.

He walked out and said, "oh man!"

Orihime could hear him, she was so embarrassed. She changed her clothes and opened the door for Ichigo who was sitting on the floor to let him in.

He got up and so the outfit he gave her. A navy blue shirt with the number 89 on it with his little sisters bunny pants.

They walked into his room together and Ichigo laid a mat on the floor and a blanket. "are you sure you'll be comfortable down there I can sleep anywhere, you know?"

"no its fine Orihime you need your rest its –" Orihime coughed repeatedly and Ichigo went over to her for assistance.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun I'm sorry for being such a burden- cough cough."

"Orihime you can't be alone in your state, okay. You're staying for the night at least."

Orihime looked at the orange haired boy holding her up, it felt so natural and right being held by him.

He set her down, covered her and put a wet clothe on her head. "thank you, Kurosaki-kun"

He laid down on the mat and tried to sleep on his hard floor.

"don't you wonder what I was doing at the river?"

"I just thought it wasn't my business but I was worried if you were okay or not."

"well when I got home from school I realized how alone I was, then it started to rain, and I felt even sadder."

"Orihime I'm sorry you have to feel that way all the time, it must be hard."

"Sometimes I don't mind it but when it gets dark it makes me want to – "

Ichigo turned over and heard her muffled in her hands. He jumped up and held her in his arms to his chest "Orihime I hate to see you cry, so please don't. You don't have to feel so alone, if you ever need anything I'm always here."

She looked up at his eyes and he stared into hers as they moved in for a kiss. The attempt was ruined when Orihime suddenly coughed into her hand. Ichigo smiled and leaned on the wall next to his bed holding Orihime in his arms to get her to sleep. She fell asleep quickly with her mouth open and a slight snore.

He looked down at her and smiled at her sickly position. She whispered in her sleep, "I'm so glad I have you."

He blushed and said to himself "me too."


End file.
